


The Soul Collector - Redemption

by Ghosthiro62



Category: Dominion (TV), Legion (TV), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Darkness, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Forgiveness, Free Will, Heaven & Hell, Immortality, Los Angeles, Redemption, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosthiro62/pseuds/Ghosthiro62
Summary: The Fallen Angel, Lucifer Morningstar, comes to Los Angeles. He is a Soul Collector, dark and terrifying, dutifully collecting the sinners destined for Hell  .. until he meets an unusual girl named Chloe. She is a painter who is obsessed with Angels and Demons
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The Fallen materialized on a top of one of the tallest buildings in Los Angeles, feeling the fury of the storm that came from the bay. Gusts of an icy wind ruffled his cloak and hit him in the face. But The Fallen hardly felt this. He only knew that the wind was cold, prickly, saturated with someone else's anger. And far below stretched the evening city, dotted with hundreds, thousands of luminous points, souls who wandered the earth, indulging in passions. And the sounds. Thousands of different sounds came from below, merging into one monotonous hum or scattering into separate notes - it depended on how he himself wanted to hear them, it was worth only drowning out all the heart-wrenching sounds of Hell. The Fallen spread his enormous wings and soared in the air, gazing from a height at bright lights that only he could see. Soaring like a huge predatory bird in the night sky he concentrated on the souls destined for his collection. He saw each, he felt them all, and it was for them that he came here - the Fallen Archangel, the Collector of souls for the furnace of Hell.

So which of the sinners marked by the Dark Lord would be the first to be taken today?

The archangel gently stepped on the asphalt, and black wings with a quiet rustle folded behind him. Each feather began to decrease in size, shimmering with reflections of silver in the light of the full moon, until it disappeared completely, hiding in his body. And already almost nothing distinguished him externally from an ordinary human man with a dark skin and strong torso, only ... eyes! Tongues of hellfire reflected in those eyes, which flashed in the darkness of his essence. In them one could see death itself, leading the road to Hell, and a ringing emptiness, with tears of pain, from which a cry of intertwined voices of hundreds of rejected souls oozed.

* * *

Los Angeles ... The City of Angels ...He hasn't been here for a long time. The Fallen loved the earth, and loved people the way the cook loves the rabbit, sorting through all the recipes for preparing his carcass. He liked to watch the confrontation between the Light and the Darkness in a living being, and how they succumb to temptations.

Oh, he knew what temptation was. After all, once he was different ... once, long ago, he had different wings, with white feathers. And he soared under the very vault of Heaven, and very different feelings filled him. Rather, he once had feelings, but Hell burned almost everything in him, leaving inside the incorruptible ashes that tugged at his Essence and tormented him without mercy, not allowing him to forget about his fall.

The Fallen slowly walked along the street to the next sinner who sold the soul to the Dark Lord. Such souls no longer shone like the rest. They pulsed dimly, covered in black spots. And the task of The Fallen was to pick it up and send it to Hell. Recently, this had to be done too often, almost endlessly, because the Lord of Darkness decided to act. Hell was buzzing with activity since higher demons felt that man is no longer worthy of forgiveness for most of his sins. The equilibrium was slowly shifting, and this will continue as The Fallen continued to replenish the Kingdom of Darkness. The more souls they have, the stronger the Dark Lord and the more powerful its army. A decisive battle was brewing, and the two sides froze, as if in anticipation, listening and probing each other. The calm before the storm. This has never happened before. Yet, The Fallen was sure that a great change was coming.

But the Great Prophecy about the Pure Soul was preventing the Prince of Darkness from savoring his victory. Only she could change everything and restore balance. And this soul was already born and was hidden in the body of a human being. But here's the problem - they didn’t know in hell or in heaven whose body it was hidden in. And since Heaven touched the hand of this being, both sides began to search for it. Only how to find a soul that does not want to be found, that does not attract attention and merges with others, not worthy of Paradise, but not worthy of Hell. She is neutral, like most souls. It is not visible, it is not audible, and as if it does not exist at all. But every Demon and every Angel felt her invisible presence. And everyone was afraid of what this soul could create, so the calm continued.

* * *

The sinner's soul throbbed and beckoned to The Fallen like a beacon in the night. It pulsed in red screaming “Come and get me! I am ready!”.  
Flying through the city, The Fallen approached the home of his designated sinner. Greed was the man’s great sin, and he sold his soul to satisfy it, and the decoration of his home shouted about it. This apartment, like everything in it, right up to the expensive prostitute in the bedroom, was just a few of the material goods that he had. Chic and brilliance, beauty and luxury, all earthly blessings - The Fallen knew what it was and how important it was for such people. He understood them in many ways, and he sympathized with these sinners, doomed blind men, locked in the golden cage of their desire.

Listening to the loud cries that came from the bedroom, The Fallen walked through the spacious hall. There were antiques everywhere, the furniture, a large aquarium against the wall. The Fallen never stopped watching how people live. That was interesting. What do they feel, what they think, what they do, and what drives them? And each person was interesting, unique in his own way, and much changed after each new breath of this created world.

The Fallen was in no hurry. There was no need to rush. And while his targeted sinner indulged in carnal pleasures, The Fallen looked around, noticing a picture on the wall. In the center was a large cauldron in which people with faces distorted from horror and pain were boiling on fire. A large and red horned demon stirred this cauldron with a pitchfork, while smaller demons had fun below, throwing coals and logs into the fire. And above all, a blue, clear sky spread out, and the Angels soared in it, spreading their white wings ... The Fallen turned away, and the flames turned the picture to ash. He really didn’t like it.  
Throwing back the cloak, The Fallen sat down in a chair opposite the wide window, and crossed his legs in his stylish black leather pants. The burning frame of the picture crashed to the floor. The sounds soon died down in the bedroom. The door opened and a small, fat man rushed outside. He took a couple of steps toward The Fallen, raised his head and saw him, exploding with fear, peering into the darkness and frantically trying to wrap his robe around his naked body.

“... who are you? And how did you get here?” the man’s voice was hoarse.

The Fallen threw back his hood revealing his face, and the man gasped, backing away, stumbling and crashing on the coffee table. Fear turned into panic.

“It's all not important, John,” he told the man. “It's time to pay the bills


	2. Chapter 2

The Fallen was staring at the picture hanging on the wall. He must have been doing this for hours. That was incredible! The painting depicted the Dark Angel. The figure was frozen, kneeling in front of a golden gate. With an outstretched hand he cried out to Heaven in an excruciating plea. It was so real.... That is how he himself once prayed for forgiveness. Without a thought, The Lucifer touched the protective glass surrounding the artwork and traced the contours of the black wings. So real...

And so he became engrossed in this picture that he did not immediately pay attention to someone's steps. Quiet, light, slow. Someone walked along the corridor, and very close. He smelled the scent of a woman ... young woman, girl. He knew that. Taking his hand from the picture, The Fallen clenched it into a fist, preparing to see this mortal creature. Someone wandered around the exhibition after closing. Someone else was looking at these canvases now. A female...

She slowly came around the corner, and as if swam to a picture five meters from him, a little further down the corridor ...

Oh heaven! Lucifer gasped as he distinctly saw the brilliant white light surrounding the girl’s aura. Indeed, she was like a bright little star imprisoned in beautiful flesh. He took a step in her direction, and she slowly turned her pretty light head towards him ... losing a smile ... opening her blue eyes ... opening her mouth in a heart-wrenching scream ... and sliding slowly to the floor. The Fallen froze, drowning in the blueness of her undisguised horror. No ... no ... it can't be ... She saw him ?! 

* * *

She screamed. Chloe Decker screamed so loud that all guards ran to her, finding her splayed on the floor of the museum next to her painting of the Fallen Angel. Someone put her on a bench, then someone started shaking her, trying to find out what was the matter. And she could not say anything, feeling strangely numb and yet trembling with every ounce of her being. Oh ... what? Or whom? Did she see now? And those eyes ... No, that couldn't be true. The one she saw could not exist. This is all her vivid imagination. It seems that her creations are already starting to pursue her, playing with consciousness...

“I ask what happened?” the guard asked. “What scared you so much?”

Chloe squeezed fingers on his hands and tried to distinctly answer:

\- Sorry, Tom, I'm probably a little tired, that's all.

But the guard did not seem to believe her.

\- You look terrified. As if you saw the Devil himself.

Chloe frowned. The devil? No, she saw someone else. And that someone was a half-naked man with a torso chiseled out of granite and eyes, in which the fire raged. And it even seemed to her that she saw something inside these eyes, the bottomless abyss of Hell. At that moment it seemed that she heard someone's heart-wrenching cries. And the pain. There was still a short, viscous pain. But after all, this could not really be! So why did it seem so real?

Chloe took a brush from her mouth, putting another in her teeth. I dipped my brush in water, then in paint, and carefully, holding my breath, transferred it to the canvas. But the hand, already unable to withstand such a strain, jerked slightly, smearing not as it should. Chloe pulled away from the picture to assess the damage - fortunately, everything was fixable. She decided that it would not hurt to relax until she completely ruined everything. Chloe briefly glanced at the wall-mounted clock. Wow! She painted all evening, and almost all night.

Chloe sighed, cocking her head slightly to the side and admiring her newly begun creation. An insufficiently traced but very handsome man looked at her from the canvas. In his eyes there were fires of Hell, which she was going to convey with a play of colors and shadows. But it was still worth working hard on this, because the point was not in the fire itself, but in conveying as correctly as possible what was supposed to be reflected in these eyes ... something very dark and deep. In the meantime, the main thing was that she applied the main touches, and now it remains to fix them, adding more colors and colors, and to draw all the details.

“That's enough for today,” Chloe told herself, putting her brushes and paints aside. Soon darkness enveloped her as she slowly drifted in the arms of Morpheus.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fallen Angel hovered in the sky, watching from above a black car in which a girl was traveling. Her name was Chloe - an angel ... an earthly Angel. This name suited her, although it seemed unworthy for a man to wear it. This girl aroused a slight envy in him and attracted his attention, like never before and nothing else in recent centuries. The Fallen decided to postpone his direct duties for a short while and follow her. She beckoned him too much to be able to turn away and pass by.

The car stopped at a traffic light, and The Fallen gently landed on the roof, getting on one knee and leaning down to better see the girl's radiance. Pure, bright, rare for human souls. It was not tarnished by any mortal sin, only the little things inherent in every creature born of sin.

But there was something else in her. Something distinguished this girl, her soul, from others, from many. The Fallen ran his fingers over the metal, touching her, albeit from afar, albeit not explicitly, but noticeably for him. He simply touched her radiance, feeling his fingers stab. Painful and pleasant at the same time. His flesh responded, and Ramiel jerked his hand back, clenched into a fist, trying to remember this feeling, but not allowing himself any more now

The car stopped and the girl darted into the open doorway of a large house. The Fallen watched for hours as the lights when on and shadow moved behind the bright-lit windows. Finally he softly landed and his wings folded disappearing in his body as he entered the house.   
The Fallen found the girl in a studio strewn with canvases and tools of trade. He turned his head to the girl and walked closer. She sat next to a soft chair, arms folded on it and her head bowed. Light strands scattered across his face, almost hiding his eyes. Of the clothes she wore was only a long T-shirt, soiled in paint, like the girl herself. The paint was on her hands, on her legs, on her face, and even in the corner of her plump lips. After carefully examining the girl, The Fallen wondered when the last time he had such a mortal creature? When was the last time he reveled in his sin? It was so long …

* * *

Once, when Darkness did not exist, he was a simple Archangel. And he had brothers. Once he was infinitely happy, and only heard the music of the heavenly spheres. It was a time of endless love and peace. And then something changed ...

Everything has changed!

And people appeared, and Darkness came along, and Eve tasted the forbidden fruit, and his brother Azazel went to the people to share knowledge, and led them along  
And they all drowned, the Archangels who came down to Earth, in their sin, bowed before the mortal woman. And they could not resist the temptation, knowing joy and sadness, and endless pleasure.

And the Creator rejected them, leaving them to flail between Heaven and Earth. They prayed and asked, they moaned, but no longer heard a voice from above in response, nor heavenly music.

And the Darkness invited them and offered him a deal - flesh and wings in exchange for eternal service.

And The Fallen agreed. Just like everyone else. And his feelings seized him - from longing to hatred ... despondency and sorrow, fear and pain, when sin burned out the void inside. And all the sounds of Hell rumbled in his ears. And not a single woman could appease his suffering.

And The Fallen turned away from them, from himself, from Heaven, spreading black wings over the world until now ...


	4. Chapter 4

The Fallen knelt beside the girl. He had sufficiently examined all of her features, and now he wanted to touch her, feel her on his fingers as much as he could afford, as much as he could feel. He knew that his flesh was not as perfect as human. He could feel, but not like people. Most of the sensations were dull. He did not distinguish smells, did not feel physical pain, but he acutely felt excitement and pleasure, which he had long forgotten about ... and did not remember until tonight. Yes, he would like to possess this girl, as he once possessed others. He would just like to drown himself in the vice, which became his curse. But this desire, originating somewhere deep inside him, remained there.

But he could just touch the girl.

Chloe opened her eyes. In the first instant, she didn’t understand anything at all - what was going on around? In the twilight above her stood a dark figure in a long cloak. It looked as if descended from a horror film screen. She was so frightened that she couldn’t even scream, only able to squeak and try to crawl away. The figure turned its head towards her, hidden under the hood of the cloak, and Chloe noticed how two lights lit up in the darkness. All feelings froze, and a thought arose in her head - this is IT! This was the MAN.

And suddenly, it became so quiet that Chloe heard the frantic beating of her heart. And the man stood opposite her, motionless and silent.

She waited, and he hesitated.

Finally, the man turned his head to the side, and a candle lit in the aromatherapy lamp, which she sometimes lit, and which now appeared on the floor.Chloe nearly lost it again when she was able to see the night guest. In front of her stood an incredibly handsome man, which does not exist in the world, barefoot, in leather pants, and in a black, unfastened cloak, worn on a bare, marble-chiseled torso. His head was turned to the side, and the hood hid his face, only leaving a strong chin open to her eyes. And this man was sinful and dark so much that he was surrounded by a dark cloud. It did not just swirl around him, he himself was the darkness, and Chloe clearly felt this, with chills running through her body. Whoever this man is, she is unlikely to be able to help him. “If he was a man at all,” flashed through her mind. But she was still drawn to him, inexplicably, frighteningly, almost painfully ... so much that a moan escaped from her chest, and it became difficult to stand on her feet.

Chloe leaned against the wall and touched it with her palms to feel support. And then he turned to her, allowing him to see eyes in which there was no longer that fire. Now they were black, cold and empty ... on a beautiful face. And she wanted to quickly pick up brushes and paints, and continue to draw while he was here. 

“Who are you?” she asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” he breathed into the back of her head, pulling on the collar of the T-shirt.

“What are you!?” Chloe cried out in surprise, terrified that her T-shirt was now smoking. Frightened, Chloe screamed and threw the cloth to the floor, bouncing back and bumping her back on a man who exhaled sharply in her ear and said:

“Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you.”

The man’s hand stroked her lower back and rose up, then gently touched her cheek, dropped down on her neck and touched her chest, which made Chloe’s belly twist with an unusual sensation, and her legs stopped holding her. And she felt herself melting in the arms of this stranger, and surrendered herself to those caresses, as if she had known him all her life.

How strange …

“So why the tears?” he asked.

Chloe exhaled noisily and mumbled:

\- I do not remember.

\- What a pity...

\- What a pity? - asked Chloe.

“That you are completely innocent,” he answered, removing his hand and stepping back.

Chloe staggered trying to maintain her balance, but the man held her forearm, slowly walking around and allowing him to look at himself again. Lika choked on her breath, and it became very difficult to breathe when he came close. Oh, just being next to this, she was losing her breath. And these eyes, which were painful to look into, now will not give her rest. And this pain was only the weakest echo of what lurked inside him. 

“You're not human, are you?” she asked.

\- Where did you get it? he asked, and as if in mockery he lifted one edge of his lips.

“I may be innocent, but not stupid...” Noticing how his eyes, looking at her face with interest, settled on her lips, Chloe swallowed, and only then was able to continue: “... so ... - Just what did she want to say?

“I know that you know more than others,” he said, removing a thin strand from her face, and then touching his lips with his fingers. And feeling a sudden and incredibly indecent desire to lick these fingers, Chloe bit her lip hard. Oh my God! As soon as a demonic man appeared in front of her from her dreams and fantasies, she forgot about all her restraint.

“So who are you?”

“I'm the one,” he replied, sliding his palm down, as if trying to touch it, and enjoying this touch no less than her, “whose interest you attracted.”


	5. Chapter 5

Have you come ... to rape me?”

“It is unlikely,” he said, gently touching the lips of her forehead, “it will be,” then he sank lower and kissed the tip of the nose, “... violence,” he finished, wrapping his lips around his lips.

And with this kiss, Chloe’s world fell apart, and she was finally lost in space and time. This kiss was warm, soft ... Already with difficulty standing on her feet, Chloe clutched at the hands of a stranger, desperately holding on to the leather fabric of a cloak. The man's tongue slipped into her mouth, and his lips gripped her even more tightly. He drove his tongue all over her mout\h. Chloe felt that thin panties were completely wet.

And already succumbing to her desires and instincts, Chloe grabbed his neck, sliping her hands over his warm skin, hugging and clinging to his naked chest. Her nipples responded to touch ... and the man groaned, keeping his fingers firmly planted on her hips. 

\- There is only one “but” - I do not “force” innocent girls. And certainly I’m not going to let them “rape” me

Chloe was trying to wrap her head around what was happening. Oh my God! This had never happened before, and never before had she been so close to a man, feeling such attraction. Now dawned on her that she was always waiting for this meeting. Yes, there was fear, but it was only at the very end of her list of all feelings. There was anxiety, but so inexplicable that it was impossible to understand its causes, and apparently because of what was happening to her now, and as if ... as if in some strange way, everything inside her ached, responding to HIS pain. 

“All these pictures, are they yours?” the stranger asked, and rubbed his face against her neck, while his hands clasped her hips tightly.

“Yes,” she breathed.

“They are beautiful,” he said as he kissed her shoulder and began to slowly kneel down, creaking the skin of his pants and cloak, sliding his hands over her body, and kissing, it seems, every inch in the path of his lips, “like you, Chloe, he added, kissing her hip.

“I object,” she said, leaning her head back on his shoulder, and ceasing to feel everything around him except for his warm fingers in her folds. - I do not want later, I want now.

“I'm sorry, my Angel, but right now I can’t give you so much.” I can only continue what I started for you. Do you want that?”

Chloe could only exhale a short "Yes", if only he would not stop.

Grabbing Chloe’s hand, he lowered their palms to her crotch, guiding and slightly pushing two fingers into the heat. And she moaned, opening her mouth to take a breath of air, and where his finger crawled right there, allowing her to close her lips with pleasure. She had never done such a thing before, but she was ready to try, especially when you consider how pleasant they turned out. Everything that she saw somewhere, knew and fantasized about sex, now embodied in the most vivid pictures. One of his hands squeezed her palm, controlling her movements at the very edge of her crotch, when the second, without pulling a finger from her mouth, squeezed her chin. And his breath seared her cheek, and his lips touched her with a wet kiss.

Chloe pushed her hips towards hers, craving for something more, no longer feeling a drop of fear, not a bit of doubt, or even the surrounding space. And she moaned softly in his hand, scratching the leather of his pants. It seemed to Chloe that now she could not stand all the sensations that were tearing the body apart. There were too many of them. And they were too strong.

“So, so innocent,” his voice whispered, turning to a discontented growl: “Where did you come from?”

He buried his face in her hair at the small of her back, walked his lips along the base of her neck, slipped to her shoulder, pressing, almost with pain, bit her teeth in a peculiar kiss. And in the face of Chloe, a palm hit the floor, flaming with flames that crawled along her arm, only licking her skin.

“Oh, God ...” Chloe breathed.

“HE won't help you anymore,” his voice was a whisper. - “And no one will help me …”

Chloe did not even have time to get scared, when suddenly, the pressure of the hot body lying on her was weakened. His palm disappeared before her eyes, after which there were only dancing spirals of black smoke. He disappeared! The stranger disappeared, leaving her barely alive, unable to think or move, and almost unable to feel anything. Chloe had never felt so amorphous. What happened to her now? ..


	6. Chapter 6

He was burning. He blazed like a torch in the very heart of Hell, and Hell blazed inside him. Barely removing his hands from the girl’s skin, he rushed to Hell, where he could freely unchain his essence - his inner, unstoppable fire. His flesh, given to him only for pleasure and debauchery, did not burn. It simply ached unbearably, and no flame could burn out of him this feeling of all-consuming need, which made him fall to his knees, bury his head in his hands and scream in unison with the rejected souls.

Changes are coming ... How these words sounded, echoing through all the nooks and crannies of Hell, and how keenly he now felt their meaning on himself. It seems that the changes came to him.

How many centuries did he not know such an attraction? Eternity? Or never at all? This girl … The way she looked ... she violated the entire ordinary course of his existence. He should not have succumbed to such a temptation. He was too big. Her purity beckoned, her light was killing, and her flesh twisted him into a tight knot from the insane ... immense need for her.

Chloe ... beautiful, clean, unusual ... perfect!

So innocent and so ready to give him what he needed, without fear and regret, feeling perfectly his darkness, and not only responding to him, understanding his nature ... it was not at all what he once knew . It was something big, too huge to realize immediately and habitually react. And this happened when he thought that nothing in the world was already able to excite him. And it happened almost the same way as once the first, carnal Sin, which forever became his curse, carried away into its networks, absorbing and not leaving the right to salvation.

But The Fallen did not just desire this girl, she became a very strong need, at first sight, at the first touch, from the first moan in his lips, open to her. And what an unbearable obstacle was the innocence of this girl. And not only her Light, long forgotten, so viscous, enveloping, painful, alluring and coveted, was the reason. The Fallen simply had no right to touch such an immaculate creature. And it was not with him that her Sin should begin. He could only enjoy those who already knew him, without love, without feelings, who had been tarnished before Heaven, just like him. Such was the condition of his deal imposed on him by the Devil, as if in mockery. He could not touch the Light, he could only watch him from afar, but he freely bathed in vice, drowning in it both himself and that charming creature that would be in his way.

Oh heaven! His curse, like never before, seemed to him now a real hellish torment. But he too long ago came to terms with everything, and for a long time for him everything had lost its meaning. So is it worth it now to succumb to another temptation? No...

Flames ran through The Fallen's body, fading from his heels and gathering in the palm of his hand, where tightly clenched fingers cut off his last dance.

There is no sense, no goal, no hope ... and it remains only for a moment to close your eyes and open them with sunset, so that after the darkness again spread your wings over the world of vicious and virtuous souls, where now only one of them shone clearly and brightly

Before him stood the most beautiful, most innocent creature. And his essence was drawn to her for salvation, while his darkness longed to devour and destroy.

“Sorry, I don’t want you to leave,” the girl quietly admitted, looking him in the face, but avoiding a direct look in her eyes. “You feel so bad.”

A fragile palm hesitantly touched his cheek, and from this touch his muscles tightened and ached.

“I would really like to help, but I don’t know how.”

\- No need, you only ruin yourself. - Covering Chloe’s hand with his own, The Fallen squeezed it and removed it from his cheek, bringing it to his lips and kissing his open palm. Such a simple touch, but how difficult it was to refuse him. The girl exhaled noisily and trembled, and he wanted to continue this kiss until there was no untouched piece of skin on her body. And yet ... releasing her hand, he took a step back.

But shouting a short "no", the girl rushed to him, clinging to his body and burning with pure light ... beckoning like a moth ... tempting. And The Fallen hugged her, already burning inside with desire, but holding himself tightly in check. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his cheek against his wet hair. A drop rolled down his chest, and it turned out to be a drop of her silent tears. Raising a pretty face by the chin, The Fallen began to collect shiny moisture from his cheeks with his lips.

“I'm not worth the tears.”

“Not true,” she objected. “I feel quite different.”

“And what does my beautiful Angel feel?”

“What ...” she breathed out just one word, unable to continue. The proximity of their bodies and faces worried her too much that even her heart trembled like a canary caught in a cage. And if he had a heart, then now it was beating in the same rhythm. “I feel what you need.”

“You are very insightful,” he answered, kissing the corner of her lips. “Your feelings do not deceive you, but here is one of them, which is responsible for self-preservation, is sleeping soundly.”

The girl smiled, staring at his lips, still not daring to look into her eyes, but boldly answering:

“It just does not see a reason for panic.”

The Fallen did not like her answer, namely, that she was so frivolous about her priceless life. The question of her safety began to come out for him in the first place, becoming part of the reason why he did not dare to touch her more than he had the strength.

“It's silly to think so. You see that I'm not even a man …”

“Yes, I see,” she hurried to answer. “But I don’t care who the man I’ve been waiting for my whole life is.

Thin fingers grabbed the edges of the hood and slowly began to take it off. And The Fallen let her do it.

“I think I know you, but as if I can’t remember.”  
“My name is Lucifer Morningstar.”

* * *

He spread his wings and fluttered with shock when they opened behind him with a brilliant radiance.

Is he in Paradise? But how?

“One way or another, all your roads lead to where you came from — to the source,” a familiar voice told him, “which means to me.”  
Lucifer was standing in the bright light. He fell to his knees in front of Golden Gates that opened wide.

“My Heavenly Father,” breathed the Archangel. - Forgive me for my sins, for I am guilty before you, but I pray not for myself, but for the soul of an innocent girl. Take what you want, ask for what you want, send me into oblivion, but let her stay with you.”

“I see that you, my son, are ready to sacrifice yourself for the sake of love. So know that her soul is worthy of Paradise.  
And the Archangel saw His eyes full of love, an unhurried friendly smile. “Beloved son,” He said in a whisper. “But behold, you will be needed for a long time. I will need you til the end of time”

Lucifer swallowed and closed his eyes, feeling immense relief. He did not want to exist without Chloe, but he was happy that she could find peace. And let him even be thrown back to the bottom of the abyss. At least, suffering without her, he will know that she is in the best place.

But then, a palm touched his cheeks, softly and reverently. He started, and when he raised his head, he saw his Chloe. She was so pure and beautiful that she blinded her eyes, and she smiled at him with the most tender smile. And behind her, he saw snow-white wings. They were just the way he imagined them - amazing!

Lucifer’s hand covered her palm.

“I love you, my pure Angel,” he told her.

“And I love you, Lucifer,” she answered.

“Answer me, my son,” came the voice of the Creator. - What life would you choose for yourself?

\- if only next to her.

“What life would you choose for her?”

“Earthly,” he answered without hesitation. - So that she could know life in full, so that she could feel the joy of motherhood, so that she could know your earthly blessings and live life first.

“Angelica, what do you wish for yourself?”

\- if only Lucifer was around.

“My heart is where you are, where the two of us are,” he told her.

“Three,” The Creator corrected him.

The Fallen flinched again and looked at Chloe. She smiled at him again and covered her belly with her palm. And The Fallen saw a bright beam of pure light inside her.

\- So be it ... - the Creator summed up


End file.
